


Let's go to the thermal baths

by MayaEliana



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Lena Luthor, Dom Lena Luthor, Everybody is trying to protect everybody, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lena Luthor Deserves Better, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena deserves a girlfriend, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lex is doing shity things again, No sex-shame allowed here, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Smut, Supercorp angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaEliana/pseuds/MayaEliana
Summary: Lena has a hard time finalizing her Non Nocere project but her brother sends her a promising solution (a Succubus)With this new partner, Lena will discover more than she imagines (and will enjoy herself a lot)Kara is jalous and misjudging, Lena is a sweet broken bean, poeple are killed mysteriously and Lex deserve slapsNo supercorp fix-it here until the very endThis fic begins after episode 5x14It will be a lot of elements added to the universe of  the original show because of my originals characters and their backstory/caracteristics but I tried to make the whole coherentThe planet from were Eliana and her friends are coming is inspired from the universe of Legend of The SeekerThe way she eat and the caracteristics of her specie are inspired from Lost Girl (but I'm adding some stuff)
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language at all. I wrote this is French then translate it with Reverso. Please tell me if its understandable or if it's not a good way to do it.  
> I'll maybe post it in French at well
> 
> Please please please do comments!!!

Lena was having trouble finalizing the non nocere project. In fact, despite its successful beginnings during its experiments on the inmates of Stryker's Island and the numerous virtual simulations practiced with its prototype, many questions remained to be elucidated in order to perfect the program.

First, it was initially a point of honor for Lena to get people to be totally honest with each other because it was obvious to her that lying only hurt people. But when Lena went further, she finally noticed that in a whole series of situations, it wasn’t as simple as that. Indeed, some interactions could lead to dilemmas where none of the situations seemed painless to the protagonists ( For example, what would be the interest to inform a dying lady at the hospital about the death of her little cat? Perhaps it would be better to lie to her that he is very well at home? But then, what if she asks to see him one last time before the end?) With the prototype of Lena as it was now, the subjects were completely stuck, not knowing what to do. Several times, she had to stop the experiment immediately to wipe away the crises of tears and panic that caused in the subjects these insolvent problems.

And then there was the event with Steve, the inmate initially gentle as a lamb whose lenses had awakened violent instincts. Despite her research, Lena had still not been able to fully understand what happened that day. The young scientist felt that she was missing the goal of the non nocere project. Something was wrong and she couldn’t put her finger on it.

"Maybe something’s missing" suggested Lex one night walking into his lab as if he were at home.

"What do you mean?" she asked without turning her eyes away from her computer screen with lists of numbers and codes. The day had been long and rather disappointing, Lena had the impression of going around in circles in her head without results for hours, it was really not the right time to receive sarcastic remarks from her brother. « The programme is already very complex, it is supposed to be able to manage all the possibilities of human relations, I would rather say that it is too complete on the contrary, » she continued.

Lex leaned carelessly on the edge of the high table "You and I are machines. Math, technology, science, this is our world, a world defined by rules and codes that we master better than any humans ever met on earth, we are true gods Lena."

"Your point?" huffed Lena already bored

Lex continued unshakeable "Your code is excellent, no one could have done better, not even me, strangely. But you’re trying to solve social relationships with numbers. I think you’re missing something less palpable, more random, more human: emotions."

Lena suddenly turned to Lex, surprised " Oh, I didn’t expect that. You think I should focus my program on areas of the brain like the amygdala or the hyppocampes instead of the cortex? That’s actually a good idea" she exclaimed as she immediately plunged to her keyboard.

"No! No, Lena you didn’t listen! You dive back into your numbers and your science, I’m talking about getting out of your comfort, exploring new paths like a pioneer"

Lena stopped, confused. She looked up with a disdainful face "yes? And how am I supposed to bring feelings into this program please? By promising it candy if it does what I ask?"

Lex rolled his eyes « Look, the DEO made contact on its last mission with an... interesting person. Actually, it was very useful and I think it might be useful for your project too. »

Lena scowled "you know I like working alone"

He continued, softer "I don’t really know if it will worked, that’s a bit... daring. But you asked for my advice so..."

"Actually, I didn’t ask for anything."

"Well," threw Lex over his shoulder on his way out," I'll still sent this precious gift to you and you do what you want with it. You’re welcome"

"I don’t need anyone, especially not a friend of yours!" Shouted Lena but his brother was already gone.

*

Next day

"What did he thought? If neither he nor I can create a better program, I really don’t see what this guy Lex found can bring us » grumbled Lena as she walked energetically through the L-corp's corridors to her office.

Jess had just told her that someone, sent by her brother, was waiting for her. Lena had never been a fan of teamwork, let alone with a complete stranger who thought she could help her where she had been stuck for weeks. Not to mention it was Lex’s idea and Lena knew from experience that she should always be wary of her brother, master of manipulations. For all she knew, Lex’s goal was maybe just to set up a mole in his lab to better monitor her.

Lena had reached her office's doors by now. « Well, Luthor-mode activated, this is my project, my laboratory, Let’s be clear for whoever’s waiting for me behind that door," she breathed for herself by straightening her shoulders and entering with all the confidence she was capable of in the room.

"Take a seat" she threw in a cold voice without looking at the unknown as she sat at her desk.

"So, Lex sent you am I rig...?" Lena stopped herself.

A woman. That was a holly fuck gorgeous woman smiling shyly in front of her...

She seemed a little taller than her, slender, slightly tanned complexion. Lena could not help admiring her perfectly symmetrical face, her lips drawing a polished but enthusiastic smile reaching the corner of her gray eyes, all framed by large curls of shiny light chestnut hair. 

_Her hair, my God her hair are stunning_

Lena scraped her throat, returning to her CEO posture

_What are you doing? Focus ! Luthor-mode remember?_

The stranger took the floor "My name’s Eliana, it’s really an honor to meet you Miss Luthor. Mr Luthor told me that you would have a job to offer me?"

"Not that I know" replied Lena quite brutally but immediately regretting her tone. She handed an alien detector divice to the unknown "Can you please put your finger on it?"

"Sure, Miss Luthor, right away"

 _Red_ , Lena sighs imperceptibly, _an alien again? Aliens have never been a very good omen for me so far_

Noticing the CEO’s disappointed face, Eliana’s smile withered. "Not what you expected?"

Lena did not deign to answer and resumed her neutral expression of negotiator "Why does my brother think I will need your help for my program?"

"Forgive me Miss Luthor but I know absolutely nothing about your project, and even less about science," she replied, with an awkward smile, "but your brother seemed interested in the characteristics of my species."

Lena looked at the young woman with surprise and curiosity

_So, she definitely did not come to give me paternalistic advice on non nocere_

"And what is your kind?"

Eliana’s smile grows again "I am a succubus, from the great empire Dara"

At these words Lena raised an eyebrow and displayed a smirk " so, you’re a love goddess huh?"

"Well.. it is a nickname that we are given yes" confirmed the young woman by sticking her eyes straight into the eyes of the CEO "Even if it is perhaps a little too pretentious for my taste" she quickly added with a shy smile.

Lena had already heard of those Succubus. Apparently, the sexual prowess of these women makes more than one man dream.

_Wait a minute , does Lex imagines it's sex that I need? He better not have sent her to me for this_

In spite of her, Lena felt her cheeks blush slightly. She straightened and stiffened in her seat, embarrassed. "I still don’t see how this will help my research"

"Neither do I, but maybe you could explain to me a little bit what you’re working on?"

Lena chuckled " Well that's still a secret of my company"

"Oh yes, of course, forgive me Ms Luthor" immediately backtracted Eliana by lowering her eyes.

_She’s cute, my god, she’s really cute_

"I don’t know then, enlighten me on these famous characteristics of your species"

"Okay.. your brother seemed to be especially interested in how we feed so I’ll start there" Eliana took a big breath before continuing, looking the CEO right in the eye " you probably know that Succubus feed themselves on sexual energy, which means that we need to have regular intimate relationships."

Lena swallowed, feeling her body tense under the alien’s gaze in front of her.

The other continued without seeming to notice " most people think that we have the ability to induce a feeling of attraction and desire in other people but this is totally false. If we had that power it would mean I would only have half-willing partners and it would be pretty... well sad and a little immoral. In reality, when we "hunt" we create a kind of conducive atmosphere, more subtle and gradual."

Lena suddenly felt her curiosity awaken "Ok, how do you do that?"

"We are able to induce in the people around us a sense of well-being and security, awakening their self-confidence and their thirst for sociability. Suddenly feeling wonderfully good in their skin, they feel a strong outpouring of sympathy towards the other people present, hungry for human contact, platonic or not. If any of them are in a horny mood that day and find us attractive, well.. the meal is served."

_Oh my god._

Lena leaned forward, excited "Does this "atmosphere" that you induce also allow to defuse conflicts?"

"Yes, absolutely, all people under my influence feel nothing but sympathy and pacifism towards others. Moreover, in Dara, our services are very useful when there's crisis between nations, we have helped more than once to ratify peace treaties"

_Oh my god, this is the missing piece!_

Lena jumped out of her chair. "I must include you in my program!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry I took a little time but it’s not always easy to translate my text from French to English.  
> To be honest, I embarked on the first chapter without having a clear idea of the whole story. I had to think about it a little bit and now I have a good guideline. I don’t know how many chapters it will take but the story will have an end :)  
> Also, I tried with all my heart to maintain the angst between Kara and Lena but I remain supercorp trash despite me. So there will probably be an ounce of reconciliation somewhere in the end
> 
> (Only for those who know the Legend of the Seeker, you will notice that I inspired myself from this universe to describe the planet of Eliana. That said, it is not exactly the same thing, but rather a situation several decades after the series/books. Indeed, there is no Rhal dynasty anymore, the empire is now led by the Mord-sith. These are also much nicer, their recruitment is now done on a voluntary basis, it remains hard but there is no need to be «broken» by training, etc. (but they remain as dreadful with the enemies of the empire). Their change of attitude is explained by the balance found since the massive arrival of the succubus on the planet.)

«Show me what you can do»

  
Lena and Eliana were both standing in L-corp’s laboratory, in front of a cage containing two kind of restless mini-dragons separated by a removable panel.

  
"Can you send your power to them and make them friends?"

  
"Friends, I wouldn’t say, but they won’t kill each other," the Succubus replied, smiling.

  
Lena nodded “It will be enough”

  
Eliana stepped forward and closed her eyes. Suddenly seeming to remember something, she turned to Lena before starting, "Maybe you should step back a little?"

  
The CEO raised an interrogation eyebrow.

  
“I am relatively precise but if you stay so close you could be in the trajectory and I would not want to induce any... unwanted consequences,” explained the young woman.

  
Lena chocked internally. A few moments earlier the succubus had explained her the effect that this power had on horny people.

_Is that what she’s talking about? Can she feel that I’m a little aroused?_

  
Lena studied the Succubus’s face looking for the slightest sign of mockery, but there was none. Just a shy smile seeming sincere.  
"All right... whatever you want," she said, taking a step back and trying not to show her embarrassment.

Eliana nodded before turning to the cage and closing her eyes. The young woman took a deep breath and suddenly... the atmosphere of the room seemed to subside. The two mini-dragons stopped moving, watching the succubus curiously. The noise of the traffic outside was no longer audible, as was the sizzling of the neon lights in the lab. Lena had the strange sensation of being lighter, as if a weight had risen from her chest allowing her to breathe more freely. The outside sounds spread less, she could hear in the foreground the sound of her breath in her airways and the sound of her heart in her ears.  
 _In and out. In and out. That’s nice. Soothing._  
The discomfort she had felt a few minutes earlier was gone and the scientist felt her shoulders, previously tense since the first morning meeting, relax little by little.  
Lena closed her eyes unconsciously, smiling in the corner of her lips. She had felt nothing so pleasant for several weeks.

  
"Miss Luthor?"

  
Lena opened her eyes, suddenly returning to reality. Eliana was looking at her with a big smile. Behind her, the removable cage panel had been moved connecting the two compartments and the mini-dragons were sniffing each other by beating their tails like two small dogs.

  
"Look! They are nice with each other!" she exclaimed, visibly delighted with herself.

  
«Good work» answers the CEO with a soft smile «You’re engaged».

  
_Well… that was an odd experience_

_-_

A few minutes later, sitting on a hospital bed, Eliana waited with patches attached to her foreheads while Lena adjusted a machine placed on the side.

  
Turning to her, the succubus asked, “Did you feel anything earlier? I tried not to send anything to you but I feel there have been leaks»

  
“There were some” replied the brunette, with her eyes fixed on the machine.

  
"You’re not mad at me?"

  
Lena stood up, facing Eliana, seeming to be looking for the right words “No. In fact it was...serene. Peaceful.... To be honest, I rarely feel so good,” she said, lowering her eyes.

  
"Sorry to hear that," replied the Succubus, sincerely

  
“That’s why you’re here. My program was as successful as you were in calming the mini-dragons, but humans are more complex. And what I felt earlier suggests that you may well be the addition I need to complete it”

  
"I hope so, Miss Luthor"

  
"Please call me Lena," she replied, smiling and seeing Eliana’s face rejoicing. “Now I need you to lie down and release your energy. These sensors you have on your foreheads will record the waves you produce so I can analyse them»

  
“All right”

  
Eliana waited for the CEO to step away and closed her eyes.

\---

It was incredible. It didn’t look like anything Lena had seen before in her life. The waves visualized on the screen of her computer did not seem to follow any pattern, any rule, moving freely as if they were swinging with the wind. It’s like they’re... alive. It will take her several days to dissect this, to find the right dose, the right combination to introduce into Non Nocere. She had just spent the night on it, had not made much progress but it was very promising. In addition to being honest and good, Lena had the hope that her subjects would become full of love and liberated from their dark and hateful part.  
Lena blew while rubbing her eyelids. A coffee would be useful before Eliana arrived.

  
"Did you sleep here?"

  
The scientist jumped.

  
"Sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you. Ben from security opened the lab for me."

  
«No, no problem» greeted the CEO with a smile «I just didn’t sleep that much... actually not at all to be honest»

  
"You’re really hardworking Lena, I’m impressed", the enthusiastic young woman replied, approaching and shaking a bag, "I brought you some pastries, I hope it will give you energy."

  
Lena frowned.

_This looks like a Kara move. God, it’s way too early to be bothered by thoughts about her_

  
Noticing the change of expression, the succubus worried “Is everything all right? Isn’t this something you do regularly on Earth? Bring you good things to eat one another?"

“Maybe not as often as you think, but thank you” Lena replied with a polite smile.  
 _She’s nice, let’s not be rude_

  
“Sorry, I haven’t been on this planet for a long time, I don’t know all the social codes yet. The other time, a stranger offered to take the big bag I was carrying up the stairs. I looked daggers at him. In my country it’s an insult to assume that a woman needs help with anything. I barked that I had not asked anything but apparently it is something called «gallantry» here and I was supposed to decline politely» Eliana said with an amused look

  
Lena couldn’t help laughing.  
“You know, here too some people disapprove of male and unidirectional gallantry.” she replied with an accomplice look.

  
Eliana grinned.

  
“Well, I know it’s early, or rather very late for me, but let’s go. I need new samples,” the CEO said, taking the young woman to the hospital bed.

-

After several sessions of recording, her brain like jelly and Eliana beginning to tire too, the scientist thought it was time to take a break.

  
"Can I ask you a question?" asked the brunette approaching Eliana, still lying on the bed. The young woman was intriguing her and Lena wanted to know more about her. If she wanted to better understand the waves she was collecting, maybe she needed to better understand who was behind it.

  
The latter nodded.

  
The CEO turned to the various machines to turn them off.  
«I don’t have much opportunity to speak with aliens» _Well I had but without knowing that they were_ mumbled Lena «Forgive my curiosity but how is it at your home? What does Dara look like?"

  
“It’s beautiful. Much greener than here anyway, your cities are huge!” began the young woman by sitting enthusiastically "What do you want to know?"

  
“I don’t know, distract me. I can’t concentrate on my work anyway” the CEO replied delicately removing the foreheads patches from de Succubus.

  
“Well… In short, the Empire is run by a community of female warriors called Mord-sith. They are strong and proud women who reign and defend successfully a country as big as the American continent, where cohabit many different nations. I lived in their temples for years, especially in the royal palace in the capital. Mord-siths have a symbiotic relationship with succubus, which is why we are many on this planet. We make our services available to them, which they are quite.... fond. In exchange we have a home, food and protection...”

  
Lena was tidying up the equipment while listening.

« But they do not run alone. Besides them there are also the Confessors, assigned to Justice. This is another group of women who can detect your lies just by looking at your face. And finally the Sorcerers, mainly responsible for education and health»

  
"Excuse me, did you say sorcerers?" interrupted Lena.

  
Eliana smiled, amused. “Well, when I said I didn’t know anything about science, it’s because we don’t really have any. Or rather we understand the world differently, with magic. We don’t have cars or mobile phones, but trained people can communicate with their minds and healers can make 99% of all our illnesses go away”

  
The CEO stared at her with round eyes «A world without science?»

  
"But with dragons!"

  
Lena’s eyes grew even bigger “ Well! It seems like a nice place!”

  
“It is. Mord-siths are fierce with their enemies but they love and cherish their country. There are schools and nursing homes in every village, no one lives on the streets, and women are much more respected than here.”

  
"Then why did you leave?" asked the scientist, leaning on one of the lab counters in front of the bed, genuinely interested.

  
“I am young, I wanted to discover the world. And I have a few friends who settled here a short time ago. It seemed like a good planet to start with”

  
"An adventurer, hu? And what do you think so far?"

  
“Everything is so strange, it’s amazing how our two worlds are so different. Here it is sometimes very scary without the protection of the Mord-siths, but so captivating.”

  
"And you decided to spend your stay working with me?" asked Lena, curious.

  
“Why wouldn’t I? I have heard of you. You are the youngest known CEO, a very intelligent and determined woman, spending your time wanting to improve the world. Profoundly kind but strong. You have a lot in common with our Mord-sith in my opinion »

  
The CEO felt her cheeks blush under compliments.

_So… Eliana is flirting with me? It feels good,_ she thought, biting her lips

  
She suddenly face-palmed herself for what she was feeling.

  
_Wait, what are you thinking? Everyone betrayed you Lena! be careful. Eliana may be charming, but you can’t become friend with her. Stay professional._

  
«Let’s go back to my office, there are still some papers that I would like you to sign» threw she to the alien, regaining a serious face.

-

Lena passed her a few paper sheets over his desk.  
“These are documents informing you that you are subject to secrecy regarding all activities you will see or take part in during the term of your contract. By signing them, you certify that you have understood that these information belongs to L-corp and that you are not allowed to sell it to anyone» declared Lena with a severe look.

  
«Okayyy very serious» laughed Eliana with a smirk.

  
Lena kept her CEO-face «It is serious»

  
Swallowing her smile, Eliana grabbed a pen, “Fine, I guess we don’t joke about that.”

  
The CEO did not have time to respond. Indeed, the door of her office had just opened with a bang and a man with glasses visibly angry came into the room.

  
“Lena Luthor! How dare you?” he shouted in the direction of the young woman.

  
This one got up immediately and bypassed her desk. Not intimidated at all, she stood up to the angry man “Tom, what’s going on? You walk unannounced into my office rudely interrupting a contract signature. You better have a good reason,” she said in a calm but firm voice.

  
These words did not seem to appease the man who approached Lena, red of anger. “You replaced me with Arthur and demoted me. You interrupted my negotiations with the Mark Company! That is unacceptable!"

  
The CEO crossed her arms took a severe look, raising her eyebrows “These negotiations were interrupted following a vote among all the board members as they were considered not promising. And your position has been reassigned as I announced to you last month, following many professional mistakes and failures on your part, the nature of which you know as well as I do. In any case, nothing allows you to behave like you do now. I am your boss»

  
At these words, Tom seemed to combust «You are only a little girl barely out of her mother’s skirts! » he spited. He was now dangerously close to Lena, his face a few inches from hers «How dare you parade here and pretend that you manage the company when all you really do is OUCH!»

  
In the blink of an eye, Tom was on the ground with his nose covered in blood

  
"She hit me!" he yelled, looking with bulging eyes at the angry succubus who was now beside Lena.

  
The shocked CEO turned to the alien "Eliana! What the hell is wrong with you?"

  
«Why are you angry? He was disrespectful towards you, he deserved it» replied the Succubus, surprised by Lena’s reaction

  
Tom was now running to the lifts

  
"You shouldn’t have done that! Now he’s going to cause even more trouble, have you ever heard of lawyers?"

  
“Sorry, I thought that…”

  
«Go home» cut the brunette, exasperated. She turned her back on the alien «I have to fix this».

Massaging her temples, Lena exhaled loudly

_shit_   
  


-

The night was falling, the city began to turn on its lights, while those of the sky were trying to be seen as well.  
Leaning against The Tower’s balcony, Kara was listening to the city buzzing under her, letting the sound of a thousand heartbeats clear her head. No major interventions had disturbed the day, allowing the Superfriends to spend time together.  
A few hours earlier, the room was filled with screams and laughter as they decided to start a small workout. Alex was still struggling to connect with her Martian weapon, and everyone agreed to help her improve. The weapon gave her a hard time at the great amusement of the other members of the team.

  
Now it was getting late. Nia and Joh'n had taken leave a few moments earlier. Kara was now listening with a smile the sound of breathing that her sister was trying to keep calm. She was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room with her gun in her hands. Joh'n suggested that she practice meditation to facilitate her connection with it. But not surprisingly, it was not the cup of tea of the oldest Danvers and Kara was waiting, amused, the moment when Alex would give up while mumbling. Judging by the increasingly jerky sound of her sister’s breathing, it shouldn’t be very long.

  
Kara turned to face the city, listening to a certain familiar heartbeat. It’s been several weeks since Kara and Lena had spoken, several weeks since Kara had discovered the partnership between her ex-bestfriend and her evil brother Lex. The heroine was feeling a lot of anger towards Lena but she could not stop herself listening regularly to the CEO.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps behind her.

  
"Hey," Alex came to her sister’s side.

  
"Are you giving up?" asked Kara, welcoming her with a smile

  
"This stupid thing doesn’t listen to me!” said the exasperated ex-agent.

  
“You talk about it as if it were an animal... Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll get there. Maybe you have to find your own way, meditation doesn’t seem to be successful»

  
Alex rolled her eyes “No kidding”

  
"Maybe you can try by promising it some kibbles or threatening to take it to the pound?" Kara laughed.

  
Alex hit her shoulder playfully before getting serious again “I guess you’re right. Not for the pound... for finding my way. Are you all right?"

  
The young woman looked away «I am fine»

  
"Kara, I can see your crinkle, you know? Is it Lena again?" asked Alex, raising an eyebrow

  
Kara couldn’t really hide anything from her big sister. “It’s just that... I can’t believe she became a villain, you know ? I know she’s hurt, but working with Lex? I mean, she knows better than anyone what he’s capable of. And even if I think about it over and over again, I can’t understand how she can agree to partner with him»

  
Alex gave her an empathetic look.  
“I’m really sorry about what happen to both of you,” she replied, rubbing her back.

  
Kara smiled and put her head on her shoulder «I know»

-

_Stupid Eliana. Stupid Kara. Why do aliens have to be so charming but still so dumb?_

_  
_The car that was bringing her home was purring in the night. Lena was looking out the window without really seeing what was lurking before her eyes. The streets were lit up and a mix of music and crowd noise was growing. It was Thursday night; the bars were gradually filling up. Lena was exhausted, having not slept last night and having to make a few phone calls in order to make up for Eliana’s blunder. Yet, the CEO couldn’t help but rejoice slightly. She had been dreaming of hitting Tom in the face herself for a while.

  
Suddenly, the car stopped.  
«It seems that the street is blocked for works Miss Luthor», informed her Frank, her driver «I will have to make a detour. But do not worry, I know a shortcut»

  
Lena nodded and returned to her thoughts.

  
Moments later, the car stopped again. Looking up, the young woman noticed that the atmosphere in the neighbourhood had clearly changed in the last few minutes. The car was now in a dark one-way street that did not look safe at all.

  
“Frank? Why are we stopping once more?”

  
«Uh... it seems that this street is closed too, Miss Luthor» Her voice seemed a little worried. Like Lena, he didn’t like having to stop in a creepy place like this “I’m going to have to back up”

  
The driver barely had time to finish his sentence that the doors were suddenly opened, letting two thugs wearing hoods engulf. The first man grabbed Frank and pulled him out of the cockpit by force. Lena plunged her hand under her seat trying to catch the gun that was hiding there when the second stranger grabbed her biceps.

“Hi sweetheart. Are you lost in the middle of the city? Have you ever been told it’s dangerous to walk around at night with that beautiful face you’re wearing?" he whispered in her ear

  
But more was needed to neutralize Lena Luthor. The young women fought with all her strength sending random kicks in the direction of the attacker. One of them seemed to touch a weak point because suddenly the man screamed and released one of the CEO’s biceps. The latter took the opportunity to give him a huge blow on the nose, imitating what Eliana had done a few hours earlier. Freed from the attacker’s grip for a few seconds, she bent down again, this time reaching her gun.

  
But suddenly a war cry broke out in the night. Lena stood up, alert, and saw her attacker violently pulled out of the car. An unknown figure assented a series of hooks to the man, causing him to collapse on the ground. The figure then turned to the second attacker who was holding poor Frank against the hood of the car. With one kick, she crushed his face and he also found himself on the ground. The two bad guys ran away as fast as they could

  
"Eliana??" Lena had stepped out of the vehicle and had just recognized who had come to their aid.

  
"Hey! Are you ok?" With a big smile, the Succubus seemed to have a lot of fun. "I see you didn’t need any help," she added, noting the gun Lena had in her hand, "but he did."

  
Lena turned to Frank. The poor driver was struggling up, massaging his right shoulder with a dismal face.

  
«Thanks» Lena smiled, relieved

  
«Glad you don’t blame me for hitting these guys» replied Eliana with a smirk

  
“Yes, about that... sorry for yelling at you earlier. You were right, Tom deserved it. And I managed to pull a few strings, so he won’t be trouble. But don’t do it again!" added the CEO, raising an eyebrow. "Do you need a lift?"

  
“No thanks, I don’t go very far. And as you can see the Mord-siths taught me the basics of the fight so it should be okay» declined the alien «I’ll join one of my friends in the bar next street, we are starting to get hungry...»

  
Understanding what the succubus was talking about, Lena’s cheeks tinged with red “When you say 'hungry', you mean...?”

  
Noticing the brunette’s discomfort, Eliana started dancing from one foot to the other “Shit. Sorry, I keep forgetting that humans get frequently embarrassed when I talk about that. That was not my intention. Forget what I told you...”

  
The thing was, Lena didn’t know if she was more embarrassed or aroused

  
Lena scraped her throat “No, it’s ... good. Um... Good night? see you tomorrow?” she stuttered before heading to the car trying to hide the colour of her face.

  
«Right... Good night Lena» replied the alien with a soft smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please Please Please do comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Eliana have a pleasant evening. Their experience at Stryker’s Island takes an unexpected turn. Mysterious people are brought in. And a little smut to test the water.

Lena was struggling to concentrate as the Succubus was laying on the bed in front of her, eyes closed and face relaxed. From time to time her forehead was tensing in concentration but her breaths were peacefully lifting her chest. And the CEO could not help but stare at it. The alien seemed so pure and sweet, it was strange to think that to feed herself she... needed to fuck poeple... in bars? Lena had so many curious and probably inappropriate questions that she would never dare ask her.

  
They had been working together for a few days. During the recordings, Lena was now making her wear VR lenses to immerse her in different situations. Indeed, the energy waves collected were changing slightly depending on whether they were directed against animals such as minidragons, a simulation of groups of peaceful or aggressive people etc. With these new experiments, Lena was decoding these mysterious waves more and more easily. She was getting closer to her goal.

Eliana dropped a grunt. The simulation had just changed and it seemed a little more challenging compared to the previous one. But the scientist was very satisfied with her. Until now it had been very nice to work with the alien, always enthusiastic with every new experiment.

The Luthor wanted to take the next step soon: see how real subjects will react under the combined action of the Succubus’ influence and her lens prototype. It had crossed her mind, but there was no way she ask the young woman to use her energy on her, even in the name of science. It seemed pretty tempting at first, but Lena was having enough trouble to concentrate already. So, it was planned that they go to Stryker's Island tomorrow morning for a larger experiment.

Eliana opened her eyes at the end of the simulation and caught Lena staring at her. She smiled and stood up. Light drops of sweat beading on her forehead.

  
«Wow, this last simulation was not a piece of cake»

  
“You did well, I needed to get you out of your comfort zone to see the difference,” the CEO smiled as she turned to her computer screens. It was time to take a look at her harvest. She had been unable to do so during the recording, since her attention could not detach from the Succubus’ body.

  
Eliana was confused, it was not the first time that she caught Lena’s gaze directed towards places that were, she was sure, considered inappropriate on this planet. The young woman sighed; the social codes of the Earth were difficult to understand sometimes. Lena was attractive, smart, strong and gorgeous. If they had been in Dara, the Succubus would have already offered her sexual services for a long time, especially since she did not seem to leave the scientist indifferent. Indeed, when the alien was announcing her race to someone here, her interlocutor was either disgusted or aroused. And Lena seemed to belong to the second category... unless Eliana was reading the signs completely wrong? Anyway, the friend she was staying with, Hanna, had taught her that sexual relations were supposed to be proscribed with superiors, like teachers... or bosses. And there was no way she crossed Lena’s boundaries. She really didn’t want to do anything embarrassing or inappropriate.

«It’s late, you should go home» offered the brunette «I still have a few things to prepare for tomorrow, it shouldn’t be long»

  
Eliana looked at her suspiciously, "You’re not going to be up all night yet, are you?"

  
Lena smiled at Eliana’s concern. "…I don’t know ? Maybe ?" she replied with a teasingly guilty expression. But seeing the Succubus’ disapproving face, she capitulated «Fine... I promise not to stay later than necessary, okay ?».

  
"Great" approved the young woman, satisfied.

  
Lena nodded and turned to her screens, ready to immerse herself in her work. But she flinched as she felt the alien slowly approaching behind her. Eliana laid a hand on the Luthor’s forearm, who froze at the unexpected contact.  
"You should take a break before you start again, though. I’m starving. Aren’t you?" whispered the Succubus with a soft voice, leaning towards her ear.

  
_She was what now?_

  
The brunette recoiled suddenly, her eyes wide «You... what?!»

  
Understanding her mistake, Eliana exclaimed “ OMG I said it wrong! I meant I’m hungry for food. Like, we should order food. I’m so sorry, did I scare you?”  
 _I wanted to avoid being embarrassing! Well done_! the alien thought, mortified

  
Relieved, Lena began to laugh nervously   
_God, I am embarrassing. Of course she wasn’t offering me anything inappropriate, what an idiot!_ she rebuked herself, ashamed. Seeing the Succubus’ decomposed face, she offered her a reassuring smile “No, don’t worry, that’s my fault. I misunderstood. I’m just… tired. You know what? Let’s do this. Let’s order something, okay?"

  
Eliana nodded, reassured.

*

20 minutes later, the two women were sitting on the couch of the CEO’s office, unpacking their burgers.  
Lena was torn. She regretted getting caught up in this situation. She had promised herself to keep her relationship with the young woman strictly professional. _That_ was maybe a little too friendly to her liking.

_Well, breathe. It’s just a dinner with a colleague, not the end of the world, right?_ she tried to reassure herself.

  
On the other hand, she was intrigued by the Succubus. She was so... exotic. Perhaps tonight was the moment to satisfy her curiosity?

  
Eliana felt the CEO’s gaze on her "Is everything okay?"

  
“Yes. I just... have a lot of questions but I don’t know if I can ask them? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable» she answered, hesitating

  
"Lena! You can ask me any questions you want!" exclaimed Eliana “I mean, I am aware that many stereotypes circulate about the Succubuses on Earth. And I’m glad you want to know me better»

  
_Well, **professionally** know you better… nothing more, _she rectified for herself

  
The CEO scraped her throat “Yeah. .Uh.. Well, speaking of stereotypes, I was surprised at what I found on the internet. For some article, Succubuses would be demons who break into people’s rooms to rape them and get pregnant? I mean… You don’t really seem to fit the definition”

  
Eliana rolled her eyes “Oh! These ridiculous beliefs date back to the Middle Ages! I’ve heard of them. At that time, it must not have been easy for my people. I mean, of course we’ve always been shameless about sexuality but to the point of considering us as demons? Scary stories circulate in our tradition about these obscure and sexist years. We were hunted mercilessly, just like the poor women they called witches and murdered at the stake.” A thrill shook Eliana just to think about it «It was at this time that the Succubuses deserted the Earth in search of more welcoming nations»

"Like in Dara?"

  
“Yes. As I said, the Mord-sith and the Succubuses are living in symbiosis. It’s called a shelter-nation.” she nodded “There are others though: the Valkyries, the Amazons, the Daughters of Hell,…”

  
«Wai wait wait! Are you telling me that _the Amazons_ really exist?» interrupted Lena, incredulous.

  
"It seems! I’ve never met one, but it would be so cool!" said the enthusiastic alien.

  
"No kidding! But I’m sorry, I interrupted you. So, the shelter-nations, how does it work? Can you give me more details?" Lena bit her lips after talking. She was quite sure that digging further was not necessary for her work. But she couldn’t help but be curious. _It’s only **scientific** curiosity, nothing more_, she tried to convince herself

  
The Succubus looked up dreamily “It’s just… quite a different culture and society. I mean, sexuality doesn’t mean the same to Dara as on Earth, and it’s not used for the same reasons. It is truly one of the cements of our community, like the oil that would grease its wheels and allow everything to run smoothly. Mord-siths are using sexuality among themselves or through our intermediary to, for the most part, bring a sense of solidarity and belonging within the community. But also to ease tensions between our members, sometimes to ask forgiveness or on the contrary as a reward, to encourage the spirits just before a battle or just relax at the end of the day etc. Our job as Succubuses is to provide daily pleasure and in all circumstances... But _always_ with consent, this is our first rule of all time,” she said, pointing out the importance of her words.

  
Lena took a minute to record everything she had just learned, “Wow... uh.. It’s super different, for sure… But … but what do you do with love in all this?" she added, before regretting again for having spoken too quickly. _Why on earth do I ask all these questions?_ she scolded herself

The Succubus continued, unaware of the internal conflict of her boss “I am not surprised that you ask, people here are often confused about this. Actually, it’s just that we separate the two concepts. Maybe I can explain it better to you another day, but while sexuality is used “on a large scale”—if I may say so, we have equivalents of what earthling couples or wedding ceremonies are. Contrary to what one might think at first sight, we can be very romantic" she concluded with a wink.

  
Lena swallowed. She needed to change the subject and quickly.  
".. Uh...nice. By the way, you never told me how you met Lex?"  
The Luthor should have asked this question earlier. After all, she knew it was always better to remain suspicious of her brother and his intentions.

  
The sudden change in Eliana’s attitude surprised her. Indeed, the Succubus’ smile suddenly disappeared, and she looked away.

  
"Eliana? What is it?" asked her slightly worried "Did Lex do some bad things _again_?"

  
The young woman frowned, surprised "No! Of course not! On the contrary, he saved my friends"

  
Seeing Lena’s questioning eyebrow, the young woman scraped her throat before explaining "You know, in addition to offering us unlimited food, the shelter-nations are giving us their protection. When I left the Mord-siths to be on my own, I knew there was a risk but.... Anyway, last month, two of my friends and I were kidnapped by sex-slaves traders."

  
Lena choked "What?"

  
"Well, some people are ready to pay staggering amounts to get their personal Succubus, if you know what I mean. This makes us very much sought after by the slaves traders," she explained with a sad smile "Anyway, don’t worry, in the end everything went well. Somehow I managed to escape by miracle. And while I was running away looking for a hiding place in the south side of town, Lex found me. Apparently, the DEO was already tracking those slavers for a few days. I had the informations they needed to finally stop them, and together we managed to rescue Hanna and Talia before the sale."

Lena was horrified. Before she could stop herself, she spontaneously reached out and squeezed Eliana’s hand in hers. She crossed the distance she promised herself to keep with the young woman but never mind. "I’m really sorry that it happened to you," she said, touched.  
 _But also, Lex saving aliens? It seems odd, for once that he does something ethical..._ she wondered

  
"People are stupid," the alien continued, "They imagine that, because the Succubuses have a huge libido, they can use them to satisfy their narcissistic desires."

  
"It’s horrible. The first rule is consent, as you said" remembered Lena, seriously.

  
"Exactly." Eliana smiled, happy to be so well understood.

  
"Eliana" hesitated the Luthor, her hand not having left the Succubus’ "I don’t want to break your enthusiasm but you should be careful with Lex. I know he helped you, but he’s my brother, and I know him very well. He’s not often what he seems to be, and to my knowledge, he’s never been selflessly generous with aliens... Or nobody else. Just... be careful, okay?"

  
Eliana studied the young woman’s face. "... ok...understood." she ends up saying, nodding. "Uh.. Lena? Is it... Is it because of him that you invented Non Nocere?"

  
Lena jumped to the question and brought her hand back to her lap. The conversation was certainly becaming too personal for her.

  
Eliana looked uncomfortable "I’m sorry, I don’t want to push you. I was just thinking that something must have happened to you to make you try so hard to correct humanity."  
The scientist’s gaze stayed fixed on her lap and Eliana reached out to, in turn, gently squeezed the hand of her… boss? friend? She didn’t really know where they were now.

_What happened to professional?_ thought the CEO. _It was not supposed to be soft touching._

  
Lena looked up. Eliana was staring at her, worried but with a friendly smile. Her skin was so soft and warm on hers. The Luthor knew she probably shouldn’t let her do it, but since her argument with Kara, she was feeling so lonely. She had not only lost her best friend but also all the other members of their group. God, she had been a fool to think that she was worthy of their trust, that she was considered a full-fledged friend.  
She decided to let Eliana’s hand on hers. No one had shown her so much affection for weeks. The CEO felt her eyes tingle.  
 _Oh no! Don’t fucking cry_! she forbid herself  
Shaking her head to pull herself together, she ends up saying, "It’s just that… I don’t trust people... Not anymore".

  
Eliana nodded, understanding that the scientist would not want to say more.  
"I can... maybe do something for you," she declared, straightening up and reaching towards the scientist her two forearms, palm up, inviting her to give her hers. “As you know, our energy makes us pretty good to help people feel better. Do you want to try?"

  
Lena gulped. Was Eliana really wanting to use her energy on her?? She looked down on the alien’s forearms, patiently waiting for her decision. It was a bad idea, wasn’t it?

  
"Lena, relax. We are going to take it slow, I promise. Do you remember how you felt during our first experience with the mini-dragons? We can start like this, what do you say? "

  
Eliana’s smile was incredibly warm and Lena felt herself melt. After all, why refuse a free therapy? A therapy with her colleague, very friendly and hot and... The CEO bit her lower lip. It didn’t seem reasonable, but she really _really_ needed to feel better. With hesitation, she placed her forearms on the alien’s, so that the hands of each held the elbows of the other.

  
"We’ll stop immediately if you ask, okay?"

  
Lena expired "ok"

  
Eliana nodded, with an confident smile "Nice. Now, close your eyes"

  
And then, like last time, Lena felt the whole atmosphere change in a few seconds. The pinch in her chest faded, the tears that were ready to fall disappeared. The young woman straightened, exhaling slowly, feeling all her muscles relax one by one. Lena flinched when she noticed the warmth emanating from Succubus’ arms. It gradually increased and spread slowly throughout her body, in pleasant waves, radiating into her abdomen, then along her spine, her chest, finally reaching the top of her skull and her legs up to her toes. She was like in a warm and welcoming cocoon. Her negative emotions having been calmed down, her mind was clearer, she felt safe and confident.

  
"I can’t make any of the things that upset you go away. But like that, you’re in an ideal state to deal with them, do you feel it?"

  
"Yeah..." she whispered without opening her eyes

  
"I feel like you don’t really want to talk, and that’s totally your right. We can do that another time, _if_ you want and when you want. Today I propose something else... We can try to go to your safe-place?"

  
"My what?" she asked, perplexed.

  
"Your safe-place. You’ll see, it’s going to be so nice, I promise! I just need you to focus very hard on a particular place where you feel good. Do you have one in mind?”

  
Lena was unsure what that meant. It looked like one of those ridiculous psychologist techniques that she had already experienced in therapy.  
 _Well, since I started with this little session, I should try until the end. I’ll see what happens, won’t I?_ she said to herself.  
“Uh…yes?”

  
“Perfect. Now try to imagine the slightest details: what consistency is the ground? Is there wind or sun? Is there a particular smell? Do you hear anything? How’s the temperature?"

  
“Uh…ok?” Lena focused on visualizing the place she was thinking of, and reviewed her five senses. She imagined sitting on sand, a slight breeze on her cheeks and the warmth of the sun on her face. There was a saline smell in her nostrils. And she pictured seagull screams and waves crashing on the beach as well as distant sheep bleating.

The CEO moved on the couch after a few seconds. It seemed strangely crumbly and soft. And the door to her balcony must have opened because she felt a draft of hot air flooding the room. She suddenly opened her eyes when a bird’s cry was heard, much too loud to be imaginary.

"What the f***?" she exclaimed as she stood up, looking around with her eyes wide open. She and Eliana were on the exact beach that she was visualising in her head a few seconds earlier. A beautiful beach surrounded by green hills which was bringing out the colour of her eyes.

  
"Welcome to your safe-place!" cried the young Succubus, spreading her arms, enthusiastically. "Where are we?"

  
“In… Ireland. My mother often took me here when I was a child,” Lena replied, still in shock, reviewing the horizon from all sides, “But what? ... wh… _How_?"

  
"It’s not really Ireland" explained the Succubus. “Our bodies are still sitting comfortably on your couch in National City and we can’t walk far in here. Everyone has a safe-place inside themself that they can reach with the intermediary of a Succubus. We often uses this technique in Dara. The Mord-siths hate to show their vulnerability to the others and in their safe-place they can, for example, cry all their lungs without feeling guilty or ashamed. But it can also be just a quiet and relaxing place to forget the outside world for a moment. I guess the VR can give a similar result but the safe-places are really very personal. Do you like it?”

  
Lena had to keep her tears from falling, again. She had not been in Ireland for so long. Even if it wasn’t real, the effect on her emotions was. She took big breaths, absorbing the salty smell that reigned in the air.

  
«I can leave you alone for a moment if you want? Just call me when you want to come back» suggested Eliana by taking a step back. But Lena caught her wrist.

  
“Can you stay with me? We could walk a little? Just walk?”

  
«Of course» accepted the Succubus with a sweet smile. «Anything you want»  
  


\--

Next day  
  
Lena sat comfortably in her chair and reviewed the various recording machines and documents placed in front of her. Behind the table was a tinted window through which the scientist could observe about twenty inmates sitting in a large room, waiting for the experiment to begin.  
A relaxed smile unfolded on her face, Lena was eager to begin.

Last night had been… full of surprises. But also invigorating. She had not expected that a walk on the beach of her childhood would do her so much good. She and Eliana had walked silently for long minutes, without discomfort between the two women and without the need to speak, the presence alone of the alien sufficiently comforting. Since they had returned, Lena felt more fortified, calm and confident than she had been in recent weeks. And the sleep of last night was one of the most peaceful she had ever experienced.

  
«We are ready to start Miss Luthor» informed Ilan, one of the guards.

  
The scientist turned to Eliana, "How long do you think you can keep all these people under your influence?"

  
She tilted her head, thinking “Mmmm… It’s a lot to manage for a single Succubus but it depends… How much time do you need at least?”

  
"Steve cracked after about 20 minutes. I’d like to make the experience last a little longer. 25-30 minutes? Is that feasible for you?"

  
“Feasible, yes. But it’s going to be sport,” she said, laughing a little while cracking her wrists playfully.

  
Lena smiled. As always, the alien was excited about a new experience.  
“Perfect, Let’s do this! Uh…Eliana?” she added, “Thanks again for yesterday.”

  
'Happy to help,' she replied, squeezing the Luthor’s shoulder.

They entered the room and stood in front of the inmates.  
The CEO spoke “Gentlemen, first thanks to all of you for volunteering again for this experiment. Like last time, you are asked to wear the pairs of lenses I made. My colleague Eliana will stand in the middle of the room to put her influence on you as I monitor the entire operation behind this tinted glass. The duration of the experiment will be about 30 min. Are you ready? Please put on your lenses and let’s get started»

  
Lena nodded in approval to Eliana before returning to the observation room. Once sitting, she started the stopwatch and activated the recording. There were cameras and microphones placed at the four corners of the room, sensors capturing the Succubus' waves and various other instruments.

  
"Everything is in place, it’s when you feel it, Eliana," she said in a microphone connected to the earpiece the Succubus was wearing.

  
«Right away boss» replied the young woman with a playful wink, before closing her eyes and concentrating.

  
Lena grabbed a pencil, ready to take notes. Her mind clear and wide awake, perfectly comfortable in her element, she began to observe carefully the slightest behavior of her subjects of experience.

25 minutes had now passed without any adverse incident. The inmates were peacefully interacting with each-others and Lena was feelling her smile grow. So far the experience was a total success. Eliana seemed to be holding up even though large drops of sweat were beginning to bead on her forehead and she seemed to be running out of breath more and more.

  
«Eliana? Are you okay? You can stop if you want» offered the brunette in her microphone.

  
“I can… pff pff… I can still hold, Lena”

  
The young woman smiled at her partner’s motivation.  
«Eliana! Don’t push you too much» laughed the Luthor «I’ve got enough recording, I assure you. You can stop, really»

  
“You are… pff.. are you sure?”

  
"Yes! please come back here and rest," she replied, amused.

  
With a sigh of relief the Succubus opened her eyes. Leaning forward, her hands on her thighs, she took a minute to regain her breath before heading for the door. Her effort could be compared to running 10km at a high pace. All her muscles would probably make her suffer the next day but it has been worth it. The experience seemed to be a total success.

  
She had almost reached the door when three men suddenly blocked her way.

  
"Are you already leaving, sweetheart?" threw one of them with a threatening voice «It’s a pity, we would like to take advantage of you a little more»

The alien took a step back but one of the men grabbed her wrist.  
 _Shit_

  
Behind the tinted glass, Lena noticed that something abnormal was happening. When she saw one of the inmates catch Eliana, she felt a panic point in her chest.  
"Something is wrong, she needs help!" she cried to the guard behind her.

  
Eliana was exhausted but not completely emptied. She closed her eyes right away and sent around her a big discharge of the energy she still had left. Immediately, two other prisoners came to her aid, "Hey there! Leave her alone!" they said.

  
The three men in question, once again under the Succubus’ positive influence, were already exchanging surprised looks and were apologizing profusely. “I’m so sorry Eliana! I really don’t know what happened!” one of them exclaimed, visibly in shock.

  
It was at this point that the guards descended on the experiment room. "Everyone on the ground, hands on the skull!" They screamed, followed closely by a furious Lena Luthor.

She rushed to Eliana and pulled her in a tight hug “Oh my God! You scared me! Are you okay?”

  
'I’m fine, don’t worry,' she says, melting in her boss’ arms 'I can handle two or three thugs. Do you remember the dark alley a week ago?" she tried to reassure the CEO with a playful voice. But in reality, nothing was less certain; the Succubus felt really exhausted now.

  
Lena was angry “You were supposed to keep her safe!” she shouted to the guards "This should not have happened, she could have been hurt!"

  
“We’re really sorry, Miss Luthor.” apologized Ilan, sheepish «It is incomprehensible, these 3 detainees are the most peaceful of the whole prison, I assure you»

  
"Lena, I’m fine, really" Eliana whispered. But her legs were shaking, and she needed the support of her boss’s shoulders. «I’m just really tired now»

  
«Come, you should sit» replied Lena, supporting her while gently taking her to the observation room. «I will ask my driver to take you home»

  
“Thank you very much Lena” smiled the alien as she collapsed on a seat “but I should directly call Hanna … I have to eat fast”

  
At these words, Lena felt her cheeks turn red and a touch of jealousy dig into her chest.  
 _Wait, jealousy? How can you be jealous Lena Luthor?_ She scolded herself fiercely _She. Is._ _Nothing. More. Than. A. Collegue._

  
«Uh… of course» stuttered the brunette «I’m really _really_ sorry for what just happened»

  
"Don’t be ridiculous, none of this was your fault," Eliana replied with a reassuring smile before dialing her friend’s number

\--

About an hour later.

  
  
Lena entered her bedroom. It was plunged into darkness but she did not deign to turn on the light. She took off her heels and put on her pyjamas, then collapsed in her bed. She was still feelling a little guilty about what had happened to Eliana. She should have been more careful, planned more security. Obviously, the guards present could have stopped the aggression before it degenerated, but Lena could not help but shudder thinking about the events. They were the 3 most peaceful inmates in the prison, Ilan said. They had decompensated, as had Steve, and only the Succubus' intervention had restored balance.

  
Just as scary as the aggression had been, it was the ultimate proof that the alien’s energy was the missing element at Non Nocere and Lena had never been so close to her goal.  
She was really excited but the day had been full of emotions and the scientist felt her eyelids become heavy. In a last effort, she set her alarm at dawn for the next morning, before giving way completely to sleep.

*

The same night, somewhere in a hotel in the west of the city

  
  
An unknown man dressed in black energetically entered the room where he was staying with his companions. "Friends, the green light is granted to us!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

  
"It’s about time!" grumbled a second man, rising from the couch in a corner "We were clearly getting impatient"

  
"Calm down, Mike!" the first replied, "A contract has been signed and I am sure that we will get everything they promised to us. Patience is the key to success!”

  
«Stop being so boring with your ridiculous philosophical quotes » chuckled a third man coming out of the bathroom. "Let’s get ready boys! Tonight the party begins!"

  
"Yeep Yeep!" cried Mike, raising his arms in the air.

  
All three kneeled down and declaimed:  
“We are the brothers of light and truth  
Our purpose is just and sacred  
Our soul is a light in the darkness  
Purification is freedom!”

*

Hanna carefully crossed the crowd, avoiding spilling the two drinks she held in her hand.

She sat next to her best friend and gave her one, "You exaggerate so much!" she teased her with a chuckle. “We’ve been hunting four times since the beginning of the week, and it’s only Thursday! Nobody needs to eat this much!”

  
“I told you that I used all my energy this afternoon at Stryker's Island. It was a big experience!” protested Eliana.

  
"Oh, really?" replied the other Succubus, raising a mocking eyebrow, "and tell me, what justifies yesterday? And the day before yesterday?" and the day before?"

  
"Shut up!" interrupted the other one, pushing her playfully.

  
She was right, however; Eliana had never felt so hungry as since she had met Lena Luthor. Despite her efforts, she was constantly turned on in the presence of the young CEO. And the long looks that the scientist was giving her, their escape to her safe-place last night, the way she had been so worried for her after the attack of the three detainees... It did nothing to calm her hunger. On top of all that, this hunger was strangely different from what she usually felt. And even more worrying, despite her many hunting trips in the past week, for the first time in her life, the Succubus never managed to appease it at 100%...

  
Eliana shook her head to chase those thoughts away and focused again on the present. She needed food.

  
«Lucky you» called out Hanna «This woman over there has been smiling at you for 5 minutes and you haven’t even used your energy yet»

  
"I’ve noticed," the young alien said with a smirk, "See you later?"

  
Hanna winked at her «Bon appétit, princess»

*

At the same time, across town  
  


Lena opened an eye, confused. She was having the strange impression that she was no longer alone in her bed. Her mind was gradually emerging from the mists of sleep as she was becoming aware of her surroundings. She was sure of it now, a warm body was pressed against her back, a hand placed on her hip and a hot breath was caressing her neck. A thrill of excitement passed through her whole body at the sudden realization. It could only be _her_. And the only thing Lena’s instincts wanted was to sink deeper into her embrace.

  
"Eliana?" she whispered, pressing herself against the body behind her.

  
She felt the other gasped when her buttocks hit the pubis of the young woman.

  
Eliana replied, with her lips brushing the CEO’s skin “I couldn’t stop myself from coming. You smell so good.”Lena felt the tip of the Succubus’s tongue caressing her neck slightly, and her arm circling her waist. _Was it really happening?_

  
"Did you break in?" asked the Luthor. She wanted to sound disapproving, but her moans were betraying her. Despite herself, she was quickly turning into a panting mess.

  
«Only because that’s what you wanted, I promise» whispered the alien in her ear. Eliana pressed her harder against her and was now biting her neck.

She was right, Lena wanted that.  
But it was wrong, she shouldn’t, right? She was Eliana’s boss and it was so soon and…and…  
Lena couldn’t hold back a groan when the Succubus passed a hand under her pyjamas, brushing the underside of her soft breasts.

  
"Do you want me to stop?"

  
"No!"

  
_Fuck it_

Lena rolled over in one move and plant her lips against the alien’s, her hands on both sides of her face to prevent any retreat, and deepened the kiss immediately. Eliana didn’t complain, welcoming the Luthor inside her mouth. They kissed passionately, caressing their tongue, for several minutes.  
Out of breath, Lena pulled back. She stared into the alien’s eyes while catching her breath, her hands still on either side of Eliana’s face.

  
She didn’t know what that meant. She didn’t know if it meant anything. She didn’t want to think. Thinking could be done tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow she would have all the time to regret. But now she needed her. She needed Eliana on top of her, inside her.

Understanding, the Succubus shifted them, placing herself on top of Lena. Their lips joined again, as their hands was exploring their respective bodies. They were panting, pressing hard against each other. But it was not enough, they wanted to feel skin. In seconds, the two women found themselves completely naked. And Eliana was going down along Lena’s abdomen kissing her way. Her eyes grew when she saw how wet the Luthor was already. Salivating, she could not help to pass a big stroke of tongue through the whole sex of the young woman. Lena let out a loud noise, surprised by the sudden movement.

  
«My Goddess, you’re delicious» exclaimed the Succubus. Lena raised her head and saw her staring, eyes full of lust

  
"Eliana, stop teasing! I need it!" replied the brunette.

  
Pleased by what she was hearing, Eliana reached down again and surrounded Lena’s clit with her mouth. She sucked and licked while caressing the entrance of the CEO’s vagina with two fingers. She was very skilled thanks to all her years of practice, and Lena couldn’t appreciate it more. When Eliana finally penetrated her, working her clit in rhythm with her trusts, Lena couldn’t hold back her cries of ecstasy much longer…

  
  
Lena sat up in her empty bed screaming and covered with sweat. She looked around, confused; she was alone and dressed. Letting slip a long grunt of frustration, she let herself fall heavily on the mattress, disappointed. Her sex-dreams had always had the particularity of seeming extremely real… and leaving her dissatisfied.

_At least it wasn’t Kara this time,_ she thought. Lena couldn’t remember the last time she had fantasized about someone else than the heroine, as Kara Danvers or Supergirl. It was a strange change, but why not?

  
Her wet panties rubbing against her center made her smile. Sliding a hand in her crotch, the CEO whined. Like she said, thinking could be done tomorrow. Now, she just needed to make herself come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had nothing Tower-related but it will change in the next.   
> As always, please left a comment (or kudos) if you liked it (or if you have remarks, I am totally open to it). It helps me to know if you enjoyed it <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random poeple are mysteriously killed + Smut (!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on track my friends (:

The rising sun was making the windows of the buildings glow. It was still very early but hundreds of cars were already purring in the streets, accompanied by the sound of footsteps of workers eager to return to their offices. Kara was overlooking National City high in the sky. The morning hubbub was more stifled from up there and the heroine was flying lazily towards the Tower. She was not in a hurry, letting the sun’s heat on her face drive away the residue of her sleep.  
Arriving at her destination, she landed delicately on the balcony, ready to greet her friends warmly. But she did not receive the welcome she expected. Indeed, only concerned mines responded to her smile. The last bridles of her sleep faded immediately and Kara felt her body tender under anxiety.  
"Alex?" she asked, "What’s going on?"  
«A body was found early this morning near Al’s Dive Bar» replied his sister «an alien, potentially murdered»  
At these words, Kara exhaled nervously, "We know by whom? Why? What chance is there for it to be another Agent Liberty shot?" asked her, immediately worried.  
«Let’s not rush» replied J'onn, turning around calmly, dressed in his new suit «We have no information yet. A young Valerian came to me at the practice just 30 minutes ago… We were leaving to see on the spot» he ends up, going towards the exit, followed closely by Nia.  
«Hey» whispered Alex at her sister «maybe it’s just an accident or a fight between drunk people? It doesn’t have to be a clandestine combat gang or hate crimes every time,” she continued with a half-smile.  
"Well, you really believe what you’re saying?" replied Supergirl, resigned, "I wish it were that simple sometimes!" She concluded by raising her arms to heaven.

Police vehicles and rubalises were tightly blocking any curious from entering the alley behind Al'Dive Bar. The sun had totally risen now and was plunging the scene in a raw light. In the centre of the alley was a white tarp on the ground, hidding the victim who was killed the night before. All around was swarming the criminology team looking for clues, traces, evidences. The Superfriends snucked between the onlookers until the rubalises.  
“Maybe you should stay here, I’ll try to find out who’s in charge,” Alex said. The others nodded and the ex-agent entered the security perimeter before moving towards the centre of the crime scene.  
She did not take 3 steps until she stopped dead at the sight of a certain detective, in full conversation with what seemed to be a medical examiner.  
Maggie.  
Shit.  
Breathing out calmly to try to relax the nerve bulge that had just formed in her stomach, she hesitated for a minute to turn around. Confronting her ex-girlfriend for the first time so early in the morning wasn’t what she had planned. She would have preferred to face a clandestine combat gang, to choose.  
She didn’t have time to think any more because suddenly Maggie turned around and saw her. The two women froze, looking at each other, neither knowing what to do. But, at the end of what seemed to be an hour (or half a minute, she didn’t know very well) Alex regained his spirits, and, smiling, began to walk towards the detective with a determined step.

“Sawyers” greeted her when she reached her.  
«Danvers» replied her with a shy smile, before being silent again.  
“How… how are you?” asked Alex, pulling nervously on her sleeves.  
"Fine, fine.. uh.. and you? How... how are you?".  
“Fine… wow, it’s been a while.”  
"Yes, we can say that," Maggie replied, laughing softly.  
The two women lost themselves again in each other’s eyes. The outside world had completely disappeared from their minds.  
The young detective spoke again: “And uh… you’ve… you’ve managed to, you know, your plans…” She scraped her throat before taking up “do you have children now?”  
Alex looked even more nervous, if at least it was possible, "Oh, I... uh... not yet but... should we really talk about this?", she asked more seriously.  
Maggie shook her head “You’re right, you’re right…I just wanted to know, you know…if you were happy now?”  
“Yeah…” Alex said, sincere and starting to relax slightly. “I am actually. Are you?” “Yes, yes I’m ok” smiled the detective.  
The two young women remained silent again, not knowing what to say.  
But a scraping of throat caused them to suddenly emerge from their reverie.  
"Hem hem"  
Kara had just reached them. "Hi, Maggie! How are you?" she exclaimed.  
"Kara? What are you doing here?" she said, surprised.  
"Alex didn’t tell you?" asked the heroine, confused. But seeing her sister’s rosy cheeks, she decided to continue without waiting for her answer, "We have been informed of an alien’s murder, we would like to take a look if possible?"  
To this question, Maggie took a sorry look “Kara, I’m afraid not… This is a federal police crime scene, you’re not even allowed to enter the perimeter...”.  
“We received a testimony that might interest you” interrupted J’onn, who had just arrived close to their group as well “Also, this case is clearly related to alien affairs, you need help. Maggie, you know that this situation is not the unique responsibility of the human police,” he concluded with a determined air.  
“I agree with you,” she nodded with her serious police chief’s face, “That’s why I was going to call the DEO to deal with this situation.”  
At these words the Superfriends exchanged anxious looks.  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" whispered Alex by grabbing the detective’s arm and directing her a few steps away. “I know it’s unconventional,” she continued, “but Supergirl and Dream didn’t leave the DEO for nothing… I didn’t leave the DEO for nothing. Lex Luthor is unreliable. Can you trust me?”  
Maggie studied the face of her ex-girlfriend for a moment, assimilating the information.  
"I trust you," she finally nodded, "Of course I trust you. But I’m not going to be able to do much. I just can let you see the body and send you a copy of the medical examiner’s report.”  
«Thank you» smiled Alex, sincere «thank you very much»  
«No problem, Danvers» she replied with a wink.

«I’ve never seen anything like it!» exclaimed J'onn as he entered the Tower, followed closely by the rest of the team.  
“ _The victim was identified as Libotz Alan, a 22-year-old Phorian_ ,” Nia recited, her nose plunged into the medical report she was holding in her hand. “ _The body appears to be in perfect condition: no internal or external organs appear to be damaged, no physiological abnormalities have been detected, no bacteriological or toxicological tests have come back positive so far. The victim’s face appears frozen in an weird expression of intense ecstasy. The cause of death is so far completely unexplained, subject to my expertise in human medicine and the current toxicological knowledge, Dr. Leroy_.”  
Kara shivered, “I’ll never forget that face. It seemed like he had just had the best day of his life…”  
“It was rather peculiar, yeah,” confirmed his sister by leaning against the table in the middle of the room, “So apparently the cause of death is unknown to current human medicine. What are our assumptions? A new alien weapon? A new drug?”  
«Nothing that I know anyway» whispered J'onn massaging his temples «I suppose the DEO will have the body re-examined by an expert in alien physiology. They may find more information. Their database would be useful in this case.”  
“But we are going to have to do without it for the moment,” Nia replied, depositing the report on the side, “Do we have any idea who Libotz Alan was?”  
“I met him once or twice,” the Martian replied with a sad smile, “a mechanic working on Holland Street. A nice boy… it’s so sad… but I’m going to dig a little deeper in that direction, see what I can find out.”  
“In the meantime, we have to stay on our guard,” Supergirl said with a determined air, standing up “no matter what touched this young man, something is lurking around, threatening our community and we will stop it.”

**

Lena was massaging her temples, trying, for the third time since the last half hour, to bring her mind back to work.  
Eliana’s energy had completely balanced her program during their experience at Stryker’s Island which was, despite the aggression they had suffered, very good news. The next step was to introduce the Succubus waves at the right dose and amplitude into the lenses themselves. To do this, they will have to do other tests but Non Nocere had never been on such a good track.  
I mean, it would be if Lena could concentrate more than two minutes in a row.  
The dream she had last night about Eliana had distrupted her more than she would admit. She thought she could move on once awake, but the image of the Succubus naked against her, was not wanting to leave her mind. And her distress only increased once her colleague joined her in her lab for their work day.  
Having Eliana around continuously was not helping her thoughts to stay immersed in her experiences.  
The alien, lying on the bed in the middle of the lab, also felt a difference in her boss’s mood and it was not easy to ignore the effect it had on her. The electrodes placed on her temples were, on that day, connected to a container in which Lena wanted to store all the waves produced by the Succubus, so as to have a more easily exploitable stock afterwards. So the alien was concentrating to produce the best quality waves possible, which was not without difficulty. To be honest, she thought, it had always been a little hard to work in the presence of the Luthor. But today, the pheromones that she was dispersing in the air were much more oppressive than usual. Eliana closed her eyes to try to ignore the hunger that was growing in her. Yet, she had eaten on three different people last night !  
Despite this, all her senses were alert, on the lookout for each exhalation, each hair crease, each heartbeat emanating from the scientist.  
 _Shit_ , Eliana, she scolded herself, _focus!_  
Exacerbated by her growing libido, her waves were becoming increasingly capricious. She was having trouble to hold them in the direction of the reservoir and to prevent them from leaking to Lena, hoping that none of them had already done so…

Lena suddenly stopped in the middle of the formulas that she was tapping on her screen and felt her gaze wandering despite herself on the Succubus’ body, lying 2 yards further. For the first time since they were working together, she was allowing herself to contemplate the young woman without any embarrassment. She was hot. Really hot. Lena was feeling hot. The scientist undressed her colleague with her gaze, reviewing her face so symmetrical and soft, her muscular shoulders, her chest rising with each of her inspirations, her thin waist, her powerful legs. She bit her lips thinking about what was between those legs. She wanted to touch. And without thinking of it she began to unbutton his shirt distractingly.  
Wait. What?  
 _Oh my God! What am I doing?_ she exclaimed, suddenly realizing her action and rushing to button up. Fortunately, the Succubus had not noticed anything, her eyes being closed. Swallowing her saliva loudly, feeling her cheeks burning, Lena wasn’t knowing what to do. She had completely lost control! Was it Eliana who made her do this? No, the alien wouldn’t do such a thing, not deliberately. Yet… the Luthor would never consciously undress herself in the middle of her lab! Right?

For her part, the Succubus inspired loudly. Lena’s body had just discharged an avalanche of pheromones into the atmosphere. Struggling to keep her eyes closed, Eliana held her breath and stopped her waves to keep them under control as much as possible. But a smell of another type began to fill the room. The Succubus could not help but stretch her neck towards it. The smell of Lena. The smell of Lena’s crotch.  
So... there had been leaks apparently. And the body of the scientist was responding strongly. Oops.  
Eliana repressed a smile.  
She was hesitating to send a little bit more of energy back to Lena now, you know, just to see what was gonna happen? At this point, what did she have to lose, right?

Lena felt a new shot of heat, and, again, her gaze turned involuntarily towards the Succubus. But this time, the alien had straightened up and was staring at her with a curious look.  
"Eliana?" called Lena, with a dry throat, "What are you doing?"   
"I’m decreasing your inhibitions and increasing your confidence," she simply replied, "You want me to stop?"  
Lena stared at the alien without saying anything, lost in her piercing gaze.  
"Lena? Do you want me to stop?" asked Eliana again. She did not intend to continue unanswered.  
“No”  
Lena was surprised by her own decision. It seemed foolish, but that was what she really want.  
However, she was not against a little more encouragement.  
"Give me more. I need more," she asked.  
Seeing the hesitant face of Eliana, she added with a sweet smile: «I want it, I promise »  
Relieved, Eliana smirk and, in a breath, delivered towards her all the waves she had been holding back for weeks. A shot of heat reached the Luthor with full force, the hairs of her body rose under the excitement and she felt her underwear moistening even more than they were already. With dilated pupils still fixed on the Succubus, she descended from her chair in a surge of confidence and crossed the distance that separated them with a determined step. The race of Eliana’s heart was increased to the sound of her heels on the ground. The businesswoman grabbed her collar with one hand, lured her to stand, and then stucked her against the adjacent wall.  
«I want you so much» whispered Lena in her ear, while keeping her stuck firmly between her and the wall.  
“Take whatever you want from me” replied the alien, with a dry throat. She wasn’t exactly expecting this, but she was pleasantly surprised, and willing to submit to anything the Luthor would ask her to do.  
“Oh, I will” she said with a firm tone before suddenly plant her lips on her partner’s.  
Eliana immediately replied to the kiss but it was clearly not her who was leading. Lena was devouring her, engulfing her tongue in her mouth, sucking and biting her lips, holding her head firmly with both hands. Detaching herself for a moment to catch her breath, Lena stopped, surprised, at the sight of the Succubus’ face. Her eyes had become light blue and shimmering, and her tongue, tickling the Luthor’s half-open lips, was now thin and forked like that of a snake. The alien smirked before bending over to graze her partner’s mouth with hers. The scientist felt a warm breath of energy pass from her lips to the alien’s and a shiver invaded her whole body. The Succubus was feeding on her. Lena gave herself up in this new sensation so strange but so so pleasant as the alien was purring against her lips.   
After a minute, Eliana withdrew and asked, in an intoxicated voice, "Please don’t stop."  
Lena wasn’t intending to. She wanted more. She wanted her naked now.  
With confident gestures, she removed her clothes one by one to completely expose the finely sculpted alien’s body she contemplated for a moment. Catching her breath again, Lena pushed her against a table, spreading her legs to stand between them and reconnected their lips ferociously. Eliana moaned, receiving even more energy flow from her partner. The Luthor’s hands were all over her body, and her jeans were pressing firmly against her wet and pulsating center, driving her mad. She began rubbing herself against the scientist’s abdomen, desperately trying to release some of the focused tension between her thighs.  
"You want me to touch you there, baby?" teased the Luthor, muffling a laugh.  
“Yes, please… Lena” whispered the Succubus, totally at her mercy.  
Hearing her partner beg and having her naked against her while she was dressed, was awakening all the more the dominant instincts of the young woman.  
«I want you to be a good girl to me first» she whispered in a confident voice.  
Eliana nodded her head, ready to accomplish anything that might satisfy her partner.  
Delighted, Lena stepped back.  
“Kneel”, she asked with an tone that left no room for protest, “I want you to lick my feet.”  
At these words, the alien smiled. Well, that was interesting.  
Apparently her boss was even more uninhibited than she would have thought…  
But Eliana wasn’t intending to back out. She was used to the the Mord-siths’ dominant tendency, so it was not the first time that she was receiving such an order.   
She came down from the table, without breaking eye contact with the businesswoman in front of her, and slowly bended down to her heels. At the first stroke of her tongue, a gentle moan escaped from the Luthor’s throat. The Succubus’ thin and moist organ knew perfectly the areas to reach to deliver maximum pleasure to her partner. And Eliana wasn’t intending to stop until she was satisfied. Lena, on the other hand, was overwhelmed by the stimulation. Despite her best efforts, she could not help but close her eyes in response to the hormone storm pouring into her body. Panting, she was hanging against the table behind her to stay on her legs. My God, Eliana was so good! Lena had never asked anyone to do this before, she didn’t know that it was something she fantasized about before today. But, God, she didn’t regret it. Each contact with the Succubus’ delicious tongue was pouring a wave of tingling in all her body and in her crotch. If the alien would continued like this, it wouldn’t take much more for her to come straight up here and now...  
But it was too early. She wanted to have a little more fun with Eliana before giving herself up completely.  
«Good girl, good girl!» she congratulated her by stroking her hair. «Stand up, please»  
Hearing how much Lena was panting, Eliana couldn’t hold back a proud smile.  
“Turn around, you deserve a reward,” confirmed the businesswoman, before firmly leaning forward the Succubus against the table.  
Exposed to the sight of her partner, it was the turn of the other young woman to turn into a panting mess.  
Lena put her hand into her crotch, caressing her labias, appreciating the humidity there. The Succubus was dripping. Literally.  
“I’m gonna fuck you so good,” Lena purred in her ear.  
«Please, do» quivered Eliana, rubbing impatiently against the hand who was teasing her.  
Lena placed her arm around her partner’s neck to draw her against her and suddenly penetrated her at once with three fingers. While biting her ear and her neck, she made sudden and deep back-and-forth movements in her fold, producing obscene sounds. Eliana was no longer enable to think properly, nothing mattered except Lena’s breath against her back and the fingers she was feeling into her over and over and over again. Trembling on her legs, only the arm around her throat was preventing her from collapsing. She was getting closer and closer when suddenly she felt the Luthor penetrating her anus with her thumb. Before she fully realized what was going on, an electric shock exploded in her crotch, a long animal grunt escaped from her chest and her sight blurred while waves of pleasure were pouring in all her body. Lena did not stop her thrusts and continued to hold her against her until Eliana ended up begging her “Please Lena… stop I can’t… I can’t breathe anymore»  
At her words, Lena withdrew, satisfied, and allowed the other young woman to collapse, her forehead against the table.  
«I’m not finished with you,» declared the Luthor calmly, once the Succubus had caught her breath. «Put you on your back. It seems to me that it’s my turn to receive a reward, doesn’t it?"  
Eliana giggled. She was exhausted and trembling but for nothing in the world she would refuse the pleasure of her partner. So she climbed up on the table and turned to the businesswoman.  
She had already removed her shirt and was unbuttoning her pants. The alien bit her lips at this sight, taking great breaths to capture as much pheromone as possible.  
“Goddess, you’re so beautiful” she moaned  
Lena replied with a radiant smile. «On the back, I said,» she ordered, teasing.  
The alien did so without protest, eager to fulfil the young woman.  
Lena, naked, except for her heels, climbed on the table in her turn and straddled her partner’s head. The Succubus grabbed her buttocks instantly, securing her partner’s position above her face. The intoxicating smell of Lena’s center was filling the alien’s nostrils so full that she couldn’t think of anything else.   
“Well, what are you waiting for? You know what to do, don’t you?" requested the young woman.  
Eliana glanced at her in response. Her eyes had now become almost silvery and were sparkling with an exhilarating light. At the first contact between her fold and the Succubus’ tongue, Lena became breathless. Until now, she hadn’t noticed how much her crotch was screaming for attention. She began to ride the alien’s face in rhythm with the movements of her thin but powerful tongue. Her partner’s hands were soft and firm along her thighs and buttocks.  
The young woman felt so free, free from all mental impediments, from all responsibility, she wanted to let her body and her desires express themselves freely.  
Eliana was accelerating her movements now and Lena was having trouble on coordinating her breathing. Groaning, gasping and covered with perspiration, she grabbed her partner’s hair with two hands, desperately trying to get her even closer to her sex, rubbing against her face wildly again and again until, finally, her huge release hit her, so hard that she nearly felt on the ground.

**

In the middle of the carefree laughters and glass tinklings, the Superfriends were gathered around one of the tables in Al’ Dive Bar. The establishment had not closed its doors that evening despite the recent events, and although the number of guests had dropped slightly compared to usual, the room was still filled with happy night partiers.  
The atmosphere around the Superfriends was however in a completely different tone, they were carefully scrutinizing the comings and goings of the people present in search of the slightest suspicious movement.  
“Maggie sent me a message earlier,” Alex half-whispered, “The DEO did indeed take over the Alan murder case. She is completely discharged from the case, she will unfortunately no longer be able to help us»  
Kara nodded, "What about you?" she asked J'onn, "Did you find any interesting information?"  
“I went to talk to Alan’s family, as well as some of his close friends and colleagues,” the Martian said, “I didn’t find anything suspicious. No shady business, no debt, no known enemy. I didn’t find anything that would make him the target of a murder,” he sighed.  
«So our only lead is here, the Al’s Dive Bar» concluded Nia by resuming the surveillance of the room.

After a few minutes, Kara slowly approached her sister.  
“How are you?” she whispered in her ear “You know… with Magg’?”   
"Fine" replied the older Danvers, looking away.  
"Alex?" insisted Supergirl, raising her eyebrows.  
The brunette turned around and sighed, "I assure you, it’s okay. Thinking of Maggie makes me sad usually and I don’t know if I was ready to see her again. But I don’t regret leaving her. We didn’t want the same things, it didn’t work. And I have Kelly now. I love her. I’m just a little confused, but I’m fine, I promise.”  
Kara nodded. Her sister seemed sincere and the main thing was that she was happy. The heroine smiled back and caressed her shoulder.  
“I am satisfied if you are happy”  
Alex giggle and lured her for a hug.  
But Kara stopped her abruptly, listening, all her senses in alert.  
"What’s going on?" asked Nia, alarmed   
"Shh!" asked Kara, raising her hand, suddenly very focused "Something abnormal is happening two blocks away, behind the night club! J’onn!" she screamed, turning to the Martian.  
He nodded and the two aliens rushed towards the exit and in the air. Nia and Alex rushed after them, running with all their strength through the alleys.

Kara and J’onn bursted onto the alley behind the club, where Kara had heard alarming screams. The alley was dark and the sound of the bass coming from inside the establishment was resonating in the night. A seemingly lifeless body was laying in the middle, the victim’s face beaming as if he had just spent the best day of his life… Two steps away, a young man was curled up and sobbing against the wall.  
Kara rushed to him, "What happened? Are you okay? Did you see who did this?"  
The man appeared to be wounded, holding his bloody right arm against his chest. Shocked, he turned to the heroine with wet eyes and whispered, “I tried to stop her, I swear, I tried.”  
At the same time, Nia and Alex, arrived in the alley. "What’s going on?" they exclaimed   
But no one had the time to answer them; suddenly, three black helicopters were overhanging them and a crowd of armed agents rushed out of them by cables before landing on the ground all around their group. A fourth helicopter landed delicately in front of them and left two men out.   
Lex and Brainy.  
Supergirl straightened up and advanced in front of the newcomers.  
“Lex” she greeted coldly.  
Lena’s brother camped in front of her without deigning to reply.  
“This is now a crime scene belonging to the DEO. Please, get out of the way,” he said with his smug little face.


End file.
